Met through the little boy
by DivergentIsEpic
Summary: Clary is a twenty-five year old single mother. Her boyfriend left her when she told him she was pregnant. Until one day her son starts school and the head teacher Mr Wayland comes along and changes everything. Can Clary find it in her to love again? Read and find out. (Sorry I suck at summaries. It will be better than this summary.) ALL HUMAN! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Clary was woken up by someone jumping on her bed. She stirs and looks at the clock on her bedside and berries he head in her pillow. Next she feels little fingers jabbing into her side. "Mummy! Get up its time for my first day at school." Her son said. " Nathan its only 5:34. Go back to sleep." Clary said pulling the cover up over her body. "But mummy I don't want to be late. Please please please." Clary couldn't stand the puppy dog face Nathan was giving her so she just sighed and slid out of bed. Nathan jumped on the bed happy that his mum was getting up. Clary walked round the bed and picked up Nathan and put him on her shoulders. She always done this when he woke her up on a morning that was big. "Mummy put me down I'm a big boy now. Remember I go to school now." Nathan said. "Oh, is that right. So you don't need me read you a story any more, or you don't need me to pick out your school clothes or make your breakfast?" Clary said raising her eyebrows and putting Nathan down on the couch. "NO I need you mummy. I'm sorry." Nathan pouts and looks at Clary. She opens her arms and he jumps in them. She smiles and walks into his bedroom to sort out his clothes. "OK I will help you. But only if I get a kiss on my cheek of my son." She says after putting him on his bed. She leans down and he plants a kiss on her cheek. She smiles as she walks over to his closet. She picks out a blue polo shirt and some blue jean and a pair of trainers. she lay them on his bed and tells him to get changed while she made his breakfast. After breakfast Clary and Nathan walked to Nathans new school and was met by the head. Clary couldn't help but stare. He was like an angel. He had golden hair and golden eyes. " Hello I'm Mr Wayland. You must be Miss Fray and you..." He says bending down to eye level with Nathan. "...Must be Nathan. It grate to meet you both." WELL THATS CHAPTER ONE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY I WILL UPDATE SOON. REVIEW PLEASE. -R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews yesterday. I hope you like it because I will keep writing. To keep this interesting I am going to ask question on the mortal instruments and you have to answer them in the reviews. :D WOOP!**

Today's question:  
What is Jace's biological parents names? 

**There is an easy one for you today. So the first three people to get the answer write will get there name in the story at some point. The prize will change each time so get answering.**

**-R**

Chapter 2

" Miss fray. We will walk down to Nathan's new classroom and then we will talk in me office is that okay with you or do you need to be somewhere?" Mr Wayland asked the beautiful young woman in front of him with her wavy red hear and emerald eyes.  
" Oh no that is fine. Lead the way" Clary replied taking hold of her sons hand and followed Mr Wayland down the corridor and around the corner. He stopped out side a door names 1a.  
" This is Nathan's new class room. The one stands for year 1 and the a stands for what form he is in.

Are you ready to meet you new classmates Nathan?"  
" Yes sir." Nathan replied eager to get in to meet some friends. Mr Wayland smiled and opened the classroom door. The room was full of little children from the age of all stood up and looked at the door where Mr Wayland and Nathan stood. As they walked to the front of the class the eyes of the many kids followed them. Nathan was starting to feel nervous about starting school now.

"Good morning 1a." Mr Wayland's voice boomed through the room.  
"Good morning Mr Wayland." The class said simultaneously.  
" We have a new boy starting in this class today. Nathan would you like to introduce yourself and say something you like to do?" Nathan nodded and stepped forward.  
" Hello I am Nathan and I like to draw like my mum and play soccer." Nathan said smiling widely.  
" Well done. Okay I need someone to help Nathan and show him around today. Any volunteers?" Mr Wayland asked. There were lots of hands that shot up in the air. Nathan was shocked he was going to be popular in this class and he liked it. Mr Wayland picked a boy in the front row called Toby. Nathan walked over to the spear seat next to him and sat down. Mr Wayland walked out of the classroom and greeted Clary once again.  
" Hello Miss Fray. Come we can talk in my office. This way." Mr Wayland lead Clary down the corridor and into an Office and sat down. Clary sat opposite to him and waited for him to speak.  
" Okay I need you do answer a few question for the application. Question one, How old is your son?"  
" My son is 5 years old."  
" Question two, What is you occupation?"  
" I am an artist. I paint and sell."  
"Question three, Where is your son's farther?"  
" His father left when I became pregnant with Nathan."  
" I'm sorry to hear. Okay I have only one more question." Mr Wayland said the last part with a smirk playing at his lips.  
" Okay, Shoot."  
" Are you Free tonight?" Mr Wayland Said and his lips pointed up at the corners.  
" I don't even know you name Mr Wayland. And I don't know anything about you."  
" My name is Jace Wayland. And that's what we can go out tonight, to get to know each other. You seem really nice and I would love to get to know you tonight."  
"I don't know, I will need to find a babysitter for Nathan."  
" My sister can. She is grate with kids. She teaches 3b, she would be happy to look after him. Please. Please. Please just one night if you don't want to go out again you don't have to. Just one night?" Jace raised his eyebrows and Clary nodded.  
" Okay one night."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its time for a new update. WOOP! So some of you guys are asking what my update schedule is so here: Monday-One Update Tuesday-One Update Wednesday-One Update Thursday-One Update Friday-One Update Saturday-Two Updates Sunday-Two Updates So there is my update schedule. Don't get mad or hate me if I don't get one up on a curtain day or if I don't get two up on the weekends. I might even post more than I should on a day. I don't know. So thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it. Keep them coming please. Who wants the question? Okay I'll give it to you. What is the angels name that Valentine was keeping hold of? Okay the prize this time is that if you get this right you will be able to add a plot to the next chapter. Okay onto the next chapter! -R Chapter 3 After Clary's meeting with Jace she when to meet the woman that would be looking after her son tonight. Izzy. Clary walked down to the room that Jace told her to go to meet Izzy. When she got there Izzy didn't have a class. Clary knocked on the door and Izzy looked up and waved Clary in. Clary walked in and sat down next to Izzy. "Hey you must be Clary. Jace texted me and told me to expect you. Something about babysitting?" Izzy said with a smile. "Yea he said you could look after my son tonight because he asked me on a date. Is that okay with you. Its fine if it isn't I will-" Clary was cut of by Izzy. "It is absolutely fine he will love my daughter and husband. My husbands name is Simon and my daughters name is Iona. So what time should I pick up you son? What is his name?" "He is called Nathan. You will love him. He will be no bother just give him some paper and a pencil and he will be fine. You can come pick him up at 7:00. Is that okay for you?" "Yes that's fine. So i don't have any lessons to teach today so I'm going to take you shopping to get you new clothes for your date. And you don't have a say in it." Izzy said with a smirk playing at her lips. "But-" "No buts. Lets go." Izzy stands up and pulls Clary out of the door and to the parking lot. She gets in a car and motions Clary in. When Clary gets in She drives off to the mall. Three hours, 12 shops later Clary has the perfect outfit for her date tonight. It is a dress that is emerald green just like her eyes it goes just above her knees and heels that are a dark green. By the time Izzy has dropped clary of at home it is almost time to pick Nathan up from school. Clary thought she might as well get some house work done. By the time she has finished tidying Nathans room, Sweeping the kitchen floor, wiping the sides down in the kitchen and vacuuming the front room carpet it is time to pick Nathan up from school. *** When Clary arrives at school Nathan is waiting on the playground stood next to Jace. Clary was a bit late picking Nathan up because she had to change out of her dirty clothes. As Clary walked over to Jace and Nathan. Nathan came running up to her. Clary bent down and opened her arms just in time for him to jump in her arms. "Hey bud. How was your first day at school?" Clary asked the little boy in her arms. "Hey Mummy, It was awesome. I made lots of new friends and I drew you a picture." "Aw thanks bud. Show me at home then you can tell me all of your friends names. Okay?" "Okay Mummy. I fell over at lunch and I hurt my leg." " Aw I guess i have to carry you all the way home." "Yay! Thank you Mummy." After he said this Clary picked up Nathan and sat him on her waist keeping an arm around his bum and back. He must be really tired because he lays his head in the crook of her neck like he always does when he is tired. "Are you tired Nathy?" He just nodded. She has always called him Nathy at times like this. Clary stood up and found that Jace was right in front of her smiling. "Thanks I'm sorry I was late." Clary said with a smile. " Oh no worries. Nathan and I were talking about his picture. He is very talented. You should be proud." "I am very proud of Nathan." She said rubbing Nathans back soothingly. " I'll see you at 7:15." And with that he turned and walked away. *** Back at home Clary set the now sleeping Nathan on the couch and put a blanket over him. Clary had told him that she was going out tonight with Mr Wayland and that he would be spending the night at Izzy's place. He had no objection. After she told him he fell asleep about two blocks away from there house. Clary looked at the clock and it read 6:34. She needed to get ready. Pack Nathans back with his tooth bush, teddy bear, PJs and clothes to put on tomorrow. And make Nathan some dinner in less than 46 minutes. She went into the kitchen and started to make Nathan's dinner. He is going to have Chicken burger, curly fries and sweetcorn for his dinner to night. After she had finished making his dinner she walked into the front room and knelt down beside her son and gently shook him. He stir then opened his eyes. " Huh?" He said not fully awake yet. "Hey Nathy your dinner is done. Do you want to eat it here or in the dining room?" "Can I eat it in here and watch TV?" "Sure. Sit here I will bring you dinner in." Clary switched the TV on to his favourite TV show. Ben Ten. Then went into the kitchen and put his food on a tray and walked into the front room and placed his food on his lap. He smiled and said thank you then she went into his room and packed his bag ready for tonight. After that there was a knock on the door. Izzy. Clary walked out of Nathans room and saw he was finished his dinner. She picked him up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Izzy. "Hey Izzy. This is Nathan. He is a bit tired today so he might not talk a lot but I put all the stuff he will need in this bag and there is some paper and pencils on there too." Clary held up a bag. "Okay. Hey Nathan are you ready to go?" He nodded and Clary kissed his for head and handed him to Izzy and she gave Izzy the bag too. Clary waved good bye and closed the door. OKAY SO THAT IS MY NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. R&R. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SO IM SORRY IF THIS GOES ALL WRONG BUT IT NIGHT BE CLUMPED TOGETHER IT MIGHT NOT. MY LAPTOP IS MESSING UP AND IM REALLY REALLY SORRY. DONT BE MAD. D: HOPEFULLY IT WONT BE ALL BAD. -R 


	4. Chapter 4

OK MY LAPTOP HAS GOT A VIRUS SO THATS WHY IT IS CLUMPED TOGETHER BUT IM GETTING IT SORTED SO IT WILL BE CLUMPED TOGETHER UNTIL NEXT WEEK AND I AM REALLY SORRY SO I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU TO READ IM REALLY SORRY. BUT I AM WORKING ON GETTING IT FIXED. I PINKY SWEAR. HAHA BUT I WILL TRY MAKE EASIER TO READ. QUESTION TIME:WHAT IS MAGNUS' CATS NAME. SO THE PRIZE IS THAT YOU GET TO HELP ME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. OK I HOPE YOU ENJOY. -R Chapter 4 After Izzy collected Nathan Clary went to change into her new dress. Then she added some make up and grabbed her bag. When she entered the front room there was a knock at the door. Clary walked over and opened it. Jace was stood there with a Rose in his hand. She smiled. "Hey Jace." Clary said. "Hey Clary." Jace replied handing her the rose. "Thank you." "No problem. So should we get going?" "Yes hang on let me get my jacket" After Clary got her jacket they made their way out side and into Jace's car. "So where are we going?" Clary asked. "We are going to a restaurant called Taki's. It is great." " I've never been there before." " Well now you will be going there tonight." And with that he drove of. PAGE BREAK. When we got to Taki's Jace ordered us a table outside, it wasn't chilly outside tonight so it was perfect. "So Clary what would you like to eat." Jace asked handing Clary a menu. She scanned the menu and found what she would like. "I would like stake and fries please." "I'll have that too." After they ordered there food then started talking about Nathan and the school. After a while their food came and they started to eat. When they had finished Jace suggested they should go for a walk in the local park. When they were walking Jace asked Clary " What do you like in a guy?" Clary was taken back by this but she still answered " I guess I don't look for a curtain type of guy. When the right one comes the right one comes." " Most girls don't usually say that but that's what is different about you, your not like any other girls. And I like that about you." By now Clary was blushing and they came across a bench and sat down. " You like me do you?" Clary said with a laugh. "Yes your very likeable and pretty and kind. Like an angel." "I'm nothing like an angel." "Yes you are and don't think otherwise." Clary turns to look at Jace and they both leaned in and their lips met. It wasn't a hungry or fast kiss. It was a kiss that is just perfect. SO THERE IT IS. IM SORRY ITS NOT LONG BUT ITS LATE AND IM TIRED BUT TWO UPDATES TOMORROW YAY. I LITERALLY WATCH THE MOVIE CITY OF BONES JUST BEFORE I WROTE THIS I'VE WATCHED IT THREE TIMES NOW. XD SO R&R -R 


	5. Authors note

IM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO SEND MY LAPTOP OFF TO GET FIXED SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL IT GETS BACK I AM REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE. LOVE YOU ALL ILL UPDATE SOON PROMISE. -R 


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! MY LAPTOP IS FIXED YAY! So I'm sorry it took sooo long I needed to pay for a virus check so yeah I'm back now. I hope you don't hate me I'm still going to update to my schedule. **

**okay question time...who said " Just because you call an electric eel a rubber duck, doesn't make it a rubber duck, does it? And God help the poor bastard that decides to take a bath with the rubber ducky."**

**There is no prize for this one. Sorry. :( **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, love you all. :***

**-R**

Chapter 5

It has been a few months since Clary and Jace went on their first date. They have been on many after that and are getting to know each other really well. It is a Saturday and Clary is up making Nathan his breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Clary walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Jace. She opened the door and smiled.  
"Hey Jace I didn't know you were coming over today. Nathan is home." Clary said to Jace. They haven't told Nathan that they we officially dating yet. They didn't want to scare him that Clary had a new man in her life that wasn't him.  
"Clary I think we should tell him today. When he is at school and sees me he runs over. He loves me. Who couldn't?" Jace said with a smirk and a stupid pose that made Clary laugh.  
"Hmmm okay, come in." Clary stepped out the way and Jace walked in and sat on the couch.  
"Have you had breakfast? Because I'm making some now if you want some,"  
"What s cooking good looking?"  
" Okay that has to be the worst pick-up line ever and to answer your question scrambled eggs, bacon and toast."  
" Mkay I will have some if there is enough."  
" There is enough to feed us all." Clary walked into the kitchen and put the smiled at her son.  
" Hey Nathy I was going to get you up when the toast popped." Clary opened her arms and her son walked into them. She picked him up and sat him on her lap.  
" There was a knock on the door and I woke up. Why is Mr Wayland in the front room mum?"  
" Well because we have to tell you something but we are going to tell you when breakfast okay?"  
Nathan nodded and the toast popped. Clary told Nathan to go get changed while she dished out breakfast he did so and she brought the plates into the front room and placed them on the coffee table. She sat down and waited for Nathan to come. Soon after Nathan came running in and dive head first on the couch next to Clary. He sat up and giggled. Clary bent over and picked up two plates and handed one to Nathan and the other to Jace and picked her plate up. They sat in silence eating and when they have finished Clary took the plates out, came back and sat down.  
"So Nathan we have something to tell you. Do you remember them times when you went to stay at Izzy's house because I had to go sell my paintings out of town?" Clary said.  
" Yes I like staying at Izzy's its fun."  
"Well I wasn't selling the paintings I was out with Jace."  
" Who is Jace?"  
"I am." Jace said raising his hand.  
" Yeah. Jace and I are in a relationship. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Clary said.  
" Its okay mummy I like Jace, he is cool." Nathan smiled and hugged Clary. Clary hugged back and slipped her hand into Jace's hand.

**AWWW so cute. So I hope you liked this. R&R im just glad I can write again. So tell me is it easier to read now. Love you meh faithful readers. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

**-R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I hoped you liked the last chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Well guess what?... Time for a new chapter. YAY! I know right. It is totally a YAY! Moment. **

**Question time – what was the name of the demon that madam Dorothea changed into?**

The prize is that you get to choose the question for the next chapter.

**Well I hope you like it! R&R! Love you :*.**

**-R**

Chapter 6

Later that day Clary and Jace took Nathan to the park.When Jace came up with idea Nathan shot up like a rocket on steroids. So Clary agreed and told Nathan to go get his coat and meet them in the front room so she could tie his shoelaces for him. She made a mental note _" Teach Nathan to tie his shoelaces."_ when they all had their coats and shoes on the left to go to the park.

When they arrived at the park Nathan sprinted to the play area. Clary and Jace sat on the closest bench to the play area so they could keep an eye on Nathan as well as talk for a little while.  
"Nathan I a good kid isn't he?" Jace said unexpectedly.  
"Yeah he always does as he is told and never wines." Clary replied.

"I don't wine, does that make me a good kid?"  
"Nope you do wine, you like the kine of winers!"  
"NU-HU, that isn't true. Your making it up!" Jace wines and crosses his legs over his chest.

"I'm just playing with you Jacy-boo." Clary said and ruffled his hair. Clary laughs and soon after when Jace has fixed up his hair he joins in with.  
"Never touch the hair, again!" Jace jokes.  
" Why does Jacy-boo not like his hair ruffled." Clary fake pouts to mock Jace.  
"NO! It's just you don't want to mess up my sexy mojo, do you?" Clary thinks about this and shakes her head and hangs her head and says,  
"No Mr Wayland I wouldn't Mr Wayland," Clary laughs and Jace joins in. Then he leans in and kisses her and she kisses him back. She then pulls away when she hears an all to familiar cry. Nathan. She rushes over to her son to find him on the floor with a skimmed knee and a group of kids surround him and saying things like _'look at the little cry baby' _and '_nobody loves you'_. Jace comes over and says,

"Hey! Leave him alone you bullies. Picking on a little boy twice as young as you!" Jace shakes his head as the kids ran out of the play area. Clary was about to run over but she stopped mid step when she say Jace was already there with Nathan on his lap and Jace is cradling Nathan to his chest saying soothing words to Nathan and calming him down. Clary walks over and kneels down next to the boys and smiles and Jace and Nathan.  
"Mummy, is is true... that nobody loves me?" Nathan asks Clary.  
"Oh Nathan of course not. Jace and I both love you." Clary replies.  
"Jace loves me?"  
"Yep I love you Nathan." Jace says. 

**Well hope you liked this chapter R&R love you.**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything apart from the plot line.

**-R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. How are you? I hope you liked the last chapter. Guys where are all my reviews going. I go off for one week to fix my laptop and now I'm lucky to get 2 reviews. I miss having reviews to read. :'(. R&R.**

**Question time – who are the people that killed Jace's father in CoB.**

**Okay hope you enjoy. R&R.**

**-R**

Jace woke up and Clary was next to him. He remembered that because they told Nathan about them it was okay to stay at her house as well as at his apartment. His apartment was only small and wall glad that he was able to stay at Clary's house which was much bigger than his. Although there was paint stuff all around Clary's bed room it was still quite clean with bright orange walls and a bed in the centre pushed against the wall and a wardrobe.

After they got back from the park last night they sat in and ordered take out from the local Chinese take out store. When their food got here Jace paid for the food and they all sat down on the couch and watched a film called A bridge to Terabithia. Apparently it was Nathan's favourite film.

Jace turned over slightly and faced the sleeping woman next to him. He smiled to him self and lay back on his back. The movement from when Jace moved made Clary stir and open her emerald green eyes. She flopped an arm over Jace's chest and pulled herself onto him laying her head on his chest.  
"Why did you wake me up Jace?" Clary asked still half asleep.  
"Me? Wake you up? I did no such thing. How could you accuse me of such a dreadful crime?" Jace replied with mock hurt.  
"Oh I'm sorry who was it that moved? Me or you?"  
"Oh my someone has woke up on the wrong bed."  
"Why are you so happy? We hardly got any sleep last night." Clary smirked and kissed Jace's jaw line.  
"Why didn't you get a lot of sleep last night mummy?" Asked a small sleepy voice from the door. Clary and Jace both looked at each other and then looked at the door.  
"Oh the bed is a little bit to bouncy I think I need to get a new one." Clary and Jace both hardly managed to stifle a laugh. Nathan came closer in the room and stood at the end of the bed.  
"Mummy please can I sit in here with you and Jace because I had a bad dream." Nathan asked innocently.  
"Sure come here baby boy." Clary opened her arms and the little boy ran into her arms. " Do you want to talk about it?" Clary whispered into Nathan's head.  
"Yes please. Well we all were on the beach and you and Jace were sitting on some towels and I was playing in the water. Then them people from the park came back and pushed me in the water and then a shark came and I couldn't swim and then it ate me. I was really scared mummy." Nathan buried his head in her chest like he does when he is really scared.  
"Hey hey, Nathy if we were ever to go to the beach I wouldn't let you go in the water without me or Jace anyway so them boys wouldn't be able to get you. Its okay I'm here." Clary was kissing the top of his head reassuringly. Nathan nodded and took his head away from her chest. "Hey! I have an idea what we can do today. Who wants to hear it?"  
"ME!" Jace and Nathan together.  
"Okay how about we build a tree house in the tree in the back garden?"  
"YES! YES! YES! Please Jace can you help us! PLEASE!" Nathan shouted and jumped onto Jace's lap and jumping up and down.  
"Okay lets get changed and then we can take my truck to the hardware store and get some wood? How does that sound?"  
"Yes great I will go get changed and ill be ready in five minutes." And with that Nathan fled out of the room. 

PAGEBRAKEPAGEBRAKEPAGEBRAKE.

When they all got back from the hardware store with all the stuff they need. The wood, the carpet for inside, the porch lamp to light the inside at night, the transparent plastic for the window, the ready made window frame, the tools, the rope, the door and the paint-not that they needed any-Nathan ran through the back gate and sat on the bench in the back garden waiting for Jace and Clary to bring all the stuff into the back garden to get started.

Jace picked up the wood while Clary picked up the paint and tool box. They brought them trough into the back garden and placed them on the grass and went back for the rest of the stuff. When everything was there they got to work. Clary was putting the plastic in the window frame, Nathan is making the ladder with the rope and some wood and Jace was measuring the wood and cutting it up. When he base was made Jace placed it in the tree and got to work on the walls. Clary gave the finished to Jace and then he put it into the hole in the wall that Jace cut out for the window and then Jace attached the ladder onto the base of the house and then he added the door to the walls and then added the walls to the base. Then they made the roof and added it on top of the walls and then they decorated the inside.

PAGEBRAKEPAGEBRAKEPAGEBRAKE

When they were done Clary and Jace admired their work while Nathan played inside.  
"I didn't know you were a DIY kinda guy, Jace." Clary said.  
"Well I'm not but Nathan wanted me to do it so I guess I would try and it turned out great." Jace replied.  
"You did all this because Nathan wanted you to?" Jace nodded and said.  
"Yes, Because he is the son of the woman I love, I love you Clary.

**Well there you go. I hope you liked this chapter. R&R please tell me if you liked it. A little fluff at the end their for you. So get them reviews wrote. I made it a little longer than normal because I haven't updated in a couple of days. School has been hectic. Love you my lovelies.**

Disclaimer- I don't own TMI or The Bridge of Terabithia.  


**-R  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey Guys. Welcome Back I hope you liked the last chapter. So I got a review saying if I was going to add Nathan's Dad into this story, well I was wondering what you guys think I should do, should I add him into this story or not give me your answers in the reviews. Okay I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update. Ill try make this chapter longer to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TMI just this plot line.**

-R

Chapter 8

Clary and Jace have been going out for ten and a half months now. And Jace loves Clary. And Clary loves Jace. He spent most of his free time with Clary and Nathan and Jace thought it would be a good idea if they went camping for spring break. It was the last day before school broke up for spring break. So Jace was going to ask if the wanted to go in the morning.

"Clary are you awake?" Jace whispered into Clary's ear.

"Mhmmf" Clary replied still half asleep.

"Clary, its time to get up."

"What time is it?" Clary groaned.

" Its 7:42 am and Nathan isn't up yet."

Clary shot up and wrapped her dressing gown over herself. " Why didn't you get us up earlier. Nathan has school. God Jace your so irresponsible."

"Whoa why are you so cranky today. I'm not irresponsible, I own a school. I'm very responsible."

"I'm sorry Jace. I really am, Forgive me?" Clary pouted.

"Okay if I have to. I forgive you."

"Okay good. Because I love you so very much."

"I love you too. Why are you so happy now? You were just a bit cranky and now your really happy."

"I don't know. I just feel like being happy. Especially to you." Clary crawled back onto the bed and over to Jace. Clary's face changed from fully coloured to very pale.

"Clary? Are you okay you look a little green." Jace asked Clary. She didn't reply she just shot up and ran to the bathroom.

When Jace walked into the bathroom he saw Clary sat on the floor with her head over the toilet throwing up. He walked over and held her hair away from her face and rubbed circles on her back. He hoped she was okay. What could be wrong with her?

When she had finished throwing up Jace sat next to her. And she lay against him. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side.

"I'm going to call into school and tell them that I can make it into school today and put Izzy in charge for the day. And I thing Nathan should stay off school today just in case he has what you have. And I'm taking you to the doctor and getting you checked over and that is final not buts." Jace said after a while.

"But-"

"No buts. Go get ready I will go and call the school and then go wake up Nathan."

"Okay." Clary smiled at her boyfriend and stood up and walked into the bedroom.

**Okay how was that? Was it good? What do you think is wrong with Clary? Leave a review. Great so thanks for all the faithful readers if you are still reading this. Bye little bunnies.**

**-R**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back again. I just want to say thanks to the people who reviewed this story. And all good reviews I might add. XD. I forgot to mention in my last update if you know about the tragic thing that happened 25 years ago. If you do know what happens please keep them people in your thoughts. Thanks. Well lets get back to the story. So do you think Nathan's father should come back? Leave a review with your vote.**

-R

chapter 9

once Clary, Nathan and Jace were all set they set of for the doctors office. When they were in the car Nathan noticed the camping stuff in the back. And asked Jace what they were.

"Jace why is there camping stuff in the boot?" Nathan asked.

"Oh well I was going to ask you mother and you if you wanted to go camping but I guess we cant now because your Mom is not feeling well today. So maybe some other time kid."

"Okay Jace I can wait. I have always wanted to go camping. It will be awesome, right Mom?"

"Yeah I used to love camping when I was younger." Clary replied.

When they arrived at the Doctors Jace and Clary checked in and go told to wait in the waiting room for Doctor Bane.

While they were waiting Nathan was playing in the little kids section of the waiting room and Jace and Clary were sat on the rough and scratchy chair of the waiting room. Clary feels a lot better since this morning and just wanted to go home but Jace wouldn't let her.

About ten minutes later Doctor Bane called for Clary, Jace and Nathan to come through his office. When they walked into the office Nathan went to the little table in the corner and started to play with the toys. Clary sat down on the chair in front of Doctor Bane's desk. Dr Bane was typing on his computer.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr Bane asked Clary as he looked up from his computer.

"Well I woke up this morning and was sick. And my boyfriend said I had to come here." Clary replied.

"Ah okay. So can you tell me what happened this morning in every detail possible please."

"Well I woke up and was all cranky at Jace then I got all happy and wanted to be with Jace but then I felt sick and I was sick. But now I fee really good."

"Ah I see. Please lie on the bed over there." Dr Bane pointed at the bed. "I'm going to do an ultrasound."

"But women only get those if they are... pregnant." Clary said wide eyed.

**Okay I have to end it here I'm sorry don't hate me. Ill update tomorrow. Probably. Cos I'm off school for two weeks now. Whoop. Anyway R&R. Love you my bunnies.**

-R


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so I've decided to do the whole pregnancy in this chapter so if this is up a bit later in the week I'm sorry but you wont hate me I hope because it will be a longer chapter than usual. So I hope you enjoy.**

-R

Chapter 10

(picked up from last chapter so about a month.)

"Yes that is what an ultrasound it for Miss Fray." Dr Bane said. "You may not be pregnant. You could just have eaten something funny. But I have to just cross out possibility."

"Okay." Clary replied and walked over to the bed. Jace hasn't said anything for a while now and Clary was starting to get worried. Jace never shuts up but what is he thinking now? Was he going to leave her because she might be pregnant just like Nathan's Father did. Clary hadn't realised that she was shaking or lost in thought until Jace placed a hand on hers. He had no expression on his face so she didn't know what he was thinking. God, she wish she knew what he was thinking.

"Okay this is going to be cold." Dr Bane said before he spread the gel on her abdomen. Clary nodded and watched as Dr Bane looked at the screen. Clary could never tell what the picture made out. She watched the concentration on Dr Bane's face as he studied the screen. He looked young no older than 27, 29 at the most.

When the doctor looked up. He looked between Clary and Jace before he told them.

"Well, Congratulations Miss Fray and boyfriend you having a baby. Your not far enough along to tell the gender yet. And your about a month along."

Clary nodded and grabbed a paper towel and wiped the gel of her abdomen. Then she stood up and told Nathan to come so they can go home. Nathan runs over and takes hold of Clary's hand. Together the three people walked out and went to the car. Clary was still worried. Jace still hadn't said anything to her, or anyone in fact.

When they go back to Clary's house they sat on the sofa while Nathan ran into his room to draw or something. They sat their for a while until Clary spoke up.

"I get it if you want to leave. If you don't love me any more. I have dealt with it before I can do it again. You don't have to be here any mor-"

"Clary, this is great news. We are going to have a baby! I have always wanted children of my own. I have Nathan and now a new baby coming along. I'm just so happy." Jace said cutting her of mid sentence. Clary was shocked at his reaction.

"So your not going to leave me?" Clary had a tear sliding down her cheek. Jace pulled her onto his lap and held her to him.

"My father left me before I was born. I hated that I grew up without a dad to play ball with and go see the football with. I will not let this baby have no father. I am his or hers father and I always will be. So get that in you head Clary, that you are stuck with me."

Clary smiled and kissed him as he rubbed circles in her back. They stayed like that for a while.

(3 months along.)

Clary woke up with morning sickness again. Like she has for the past three months. And once again she woke Jace from his sleep. He done the same as he does every day. He holds her hair back and then rubs circles on her back to sooth her. He has been really kind to her lately and she was glad her baby was going to have a dad that love him or her.

When Clary was finished throwing up last nights dinner she brushed her teeth and drank some water. When she walked into the kitchen to get breakfast she stopped and looked at the scene in front of her.

Jace had Nathan on his shoulder dancing around the kitchen to the music that was playing on the radio. Nathan was giggling and holding on to Jace's ears for balance. While Jace was singing and getting ingredients for pancakes.

Clary stifled a laugh as he walked further into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Jace's waist and sang with him. Clary startled Jace and they all started laughing. Jace put Nathan down on the floor and he ran and gave Clary a hug then ran back into his room to change into his clothes for the day.

"I didn't know you could sing, make pancakes, dance and give Nathan a lift all at the same time. Is there anything else I need to know about you?"

"Just that I love you and I'm making you your favourite breakfast. Coconut pancakes."

" I really feel like peanut butter and bananas for my breakfast. And lots of it. I'm feeding two here."

"Okay I'll make you up a plate of peanut butter and bananas."

"Good because I'm starving."

"Okay, Okay. Ma'am you wish is my command"

with that Jace grabbed a plate, peanut butter and bananas and pit the together and handed it to Clary. Scooping is finger through the peanut butter.

"Hey! That's my breakfast your stealing." Clary grabbed his hand and sucked the peanut butter of his finger. "And you cant have any."

"Okay I'm sorry my princess. And ew you make my finger all wet."

"Oh don't be a big baby. And give me a kiss. I miss you lips."

Jace walked over to Clary and kissed her on the lip and smiled. No one could resist his lips. He deepened the kiss. It was about to turn into a make out session but Nathan walked through the kitchen door and started giggling.

"Mom, Dad stop kissing in the kitchen. Its gross."

Clary and Jace looks at Nathan surprised. Not because he caught them kissing but that he called Jace 'Dad' he has never called anyone dad. Jace looked just as surprised as Clary.

"Nathan, what did you just called me?" Jace asked.

"I called you dad. I'm sorry did you not want me to call you dad?" Nathan looked sad and heartbroken that the fatherly figure in his life didn't was to be called dad.

"NO No Nathan. You just surprised me. I didn't know you think of me as your dad. You can call me dad if you want to."

Jace smiled and Nathan's face lit up. Nathan ran up to Jace and Clary with something in his hand. It was a painting of the three of them and Clary holding a baby in a yellow blanket. He put it on the table and let Clary and Jace study it. He smiled when they both said at the same time.

"Its beautiful."

(5 months along.)

Today Clary and Jace were going to find out the gender of the baby. Clary's morning sickness has died down and she is glad for that. So is Jace because now he doesn't have to get up earlier than usual. Clary was sat in the living room drinking a glass of water when Jace came down after his shower.

"Are you looking forward for today?" Jace asked Clary as he sat down next to her. She flopped her feet over his lap.

"Yeah, we get to find out what sex our baby is going to be. Why wouldn't I be excited?" she replied drinking the last mouthful of her water and placing it on the coffee table.

"I'm just so happy that we are going to have a baby. I never thought I would ever have a baby that is mine."

"Well get used to it because in 4 months there is going to be a screaming baby in the house."

"So is Izzy looking after Nathan today?"

"Yeah, Nathan really like spending time with Izzy and Simon."

"Yeah, obviously he loves Izzy she is apart from me family." Jace Jokes and chuckles. Clary shakes her head and laughs with him.

"So what gender do you want the baby to be?"

"I want it to be a girl so I can spoil her and not allow her to date until she is thirty." Jace nods to himself agreeing with his idea. "What do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be a boy. They are always so cute when they are born, and then there is more chance it will look like you and that's a bonus."

"well I guess we will have to wait and see."

"yeah."

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

After Izzy came for Nathan, Clary and Jace left for the doctors office. When they got there they sat in the waiting room for Dr Bane to call them through. Five minutes later Dr Bane called them through to his office.

"Hello again Miss Fray and Mr Wayland." Dr Bane said getting the ultrasound ready for its use today.

"Hello Dr Bane." Clary said.

"Please lay on the bed. Lets find out the gender of your baby."

Clary done as instructed and lay on the bed. Again Dr Bane told Clary that gel would be cold and then put it on her now growing abdomen. Her moved the wand over her stomach and studied the screen. He smiled and looked at the couple.

"Congratulations you are having a baby Girl." Dr Bane said. " Would you like a picture?"

"Yes" they said at the same time.

Dr Bane walked off the the other side of the room to the printer. Clary and Jace both sat talking about the baby and that Jace was right. Jace was happy and so was Clary. When Dr Bane came back he handed them both a picture each and sent them on their way.

**Okay that's all for now but more soon. Next chapter is 9 months and birth. Keep checking for update. I might not be able to update later because I'm going out for my birthday and I also might not be able to update tomorrow because it is actually my birthday. But this chapter is longer than normal so I hope you enjoy. R&R. Love you little bunnies. Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. Bye!**

-R


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews for the last update. I'm glad you like it. Thanks to all the great people who wished me a happy birthday. And I hope you like this chapter. R&R. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights of any movies mentioned in this chapter. All rights to TMI go the CC.**

-R

Chapter 11 (9 months)

It has been 4 months since Clary and Jace had found out the gender of their baby. Since then they have bought girl every thing. From pink baby grows to teddies with pink clothes on. From pink and purple pacifiers to pink and white blanket.

They decided that they were going to decorate the nursery last once they have all of the stuff to put in the room. Right now all the baby stuff is in Jace and Clary's room and its getting quite clumped.

Jace was out getting the paint for the nursery at the local paint shop. In the mean time Clary was watching some movie Nathan has insisted she had to buy and watch it with him. She think its called 'Frozen'. To be honest she though it was good so far and the songs were catchy.

Nathan was laying next to her with his head against her side and she was stroking his hair. Nathan was happy when he found out that the baby is a girl. He said that he would protect her if any boys tried to date her. Jace gave him a high five when he said that and Clary couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, Nathan do you want to help paint the baby's room with me while Jace puts together the crib?"

"Yeah I want to help that will be fun. Can we put the picture I drew on the wall of her room?"

"Sure you didn't need to ask, I was going to anyway."

When Jace came home he had a few tins of pink paint and a fer tins of white paint to do stripes on the wall. He set them down in the hall way and made his way further into the house. When he saw Clary his face lit up. It does that every time he sees her. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Clary. He kissed her and put one arm around Clary's shoulder and the other resting on her baby bump.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jace asked.

Jace has been very over protective lately and that was one thing Clary hated about being pregnant. Why did Jace have to be so over protective? She didn't know, but she also didn't complain about Jace. After all she was carrying his baby. He had a right to know if she was okay or not.

"I'm fine, just like before you left I've been sat on this couch watching a movie with Nathan. Isn't that right Nathan. I haven't moved since Jace left." Clary replied.

"Nope Mom hasn't moved. She has been sat with me watching Frozen. You should watch it dad its awesome." Nathan said.

"Okay, Okay I believe you. And I think I will pass on that offer Nathan because I need to go put together the crib." Jace said standing up.

When the movie finished Clary and Nathan got to work on the baby's room. It only took them half of the day to finish then the other half of the day to get the furniture set up. But once it was all done it was worth it.

The room was pink and white stripes. The crib was pushes up into the far corner, in the other corner there is a rocking chair and in the other confer there is a changing table. At the bottom of the crib there is the drawers with the clothed in. They packed a bag with a few baby grows, bottles, pacifiers and blankets just in case they had to leave for the hospital any time soon.

When they finished Clary was shattered and starving. She was craving boiled eggs and custard. She walked into the kitchen and Jace was cooking fish fingers and fries. She smiled at him and walked to the fridge and picked out some eggs.

"What are you doing? I'm making fish fingers." Jace asked.

"I'm sorry but I really feel like boiled eggs and custard right now. Weird I know but its not me that wants it. Its the baby." Clary replied.

"Its fine, me and Nathan will eat this and you can eat eggs and custard. Yuck."

After dinner Clary was about to get changed into her Pj's when a large pain spread through her stomach. Clary knew what was happening she felt this way before Nathan was born. Jace was in the shower so she had to wait until he got out before she could get to the hospital. And Nathan is in bed and it wont be good if he is woken up. Clary got her phone out and texted Izzy

_Clary: Izzy I know its last minute but I need you to look after Nathan tonight._

Clary hoped that Izzy was still awake. When her phone buzzed she looked down at the text message.

_Izzy: Yeah sure what time?_

Clary: Now I need you right here right now.

_Izzy: Okay I'll be there in 5. what's up and where is Jace?_

Clary: The baby is coming and Jace is in the shower and Nathan is already in bed and I cant wake him up and I just need you to be here. Jace cant here me from where I am and I need to wait until he gets out of the shower before he realises so you have a little time before I leave to go to the hospital. Just please hurry. The spare key is in the plant pot next to the front door, let yourself in. thank you.

_Izzy: Okay I'm almost at yours._

2 minutes passed until Izzy got here and the contraction had just hit Clary when Izzy ran into the room. She saw Clary on the bed eyes squeezed shut and clutching the cover in her fists. Izzy ran over to Clary and took hold of her hand.

"Oh my God!" Clary shouted through clenched teeth.

"Its going to be fine Clary, Jace is going to come out of that door soon then you will be at the hospital holding you little girl before you know it."

as if on queue Jace walked through the bathroom door into the bedroom. He was surprised to see Izzy at such a late hour and didn't know what was happening. Until Clary screamed in pain and it hit him. Clary was going into labour. He ran into the nursery picked up the hospital bag and then ran back into the bedroom and scooped Clary up.

When they arrived at the hospital Dr Bane found them a vacant room and got to work.

A few hours later Clary and Jace had a new baby girl in their arms. They decided on the name:

Ellie Izzy Wayland.

**Soooo what did you think? Good enough? R&R tell me what you think. Love you bunnies. **

**-R**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys how did you like the last chapter? I hope you enjoy this chapter too. how have you all been? Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope I can get more reviews on this chapter. i just want to let you know if you want me to add anything into this story all you need to do is leave a review and I will see if I can fit it in. Hope you enjoy. R&R**

Disclaimer-I don't own anything only the plot, Ellie and Nathan.

**-R**

**Chapter 12**

**Clary and Jace were sat in the hospital room. Clary was asleep in the bed and Jace was sat in the chair by her bed holding Ellie. His new born daughter. She had bright red hair like Clary but she had Jace's golden was just so happy at this moment that nothing could get him down. **

**He looked at the time and it was 9:36. Clary was in labour for 12 hours and she was shattered. That and she didn't get any sleep the night before because she went into labour before she could get any. Jace couldn't blame her. **

**While Jace was cradling Ellie his phone went of. He looked at the screen and it showed Izzy's picture and 1 NEW MESSAGE. He swiped the screen and looked at the message.**

**_Izzy: Hey Jace. Has Clary had the baby yet? I haven't got a text yet. Like you were said you would._**

**Jace text his sister back.**

**_Jace: Yeah about that. I forgot. Yes she has had the baby and you can come and meet her when Nathan is up, dressed, had breakfast, teeth brushed and room tidy. Wow I'm already sounding like a father. Ha ha.  
_**

**_Izzy: Okay, Nathan is already up and dressed and all those other things I cant be bothered to write. So can I come now? Please? Nathan said he wants to meet his sister._**

Jace: Okay you can come, and can you bring some of Clary's clothes and Pj's because we forgot to put some in the hospital bag.

Izzy: Okay ill bring some of Clary's stuff I will be there in 10 minutes. See you soon. Love you. 

**Jace put his phone on the table by Clary's bed. He smiled at Clary before walking to the crib and gently putting Ellie in the crib at the end of the hospital bed. He made sure she was tucked in before he sat back down.**

**He took hold of Clary's hand and rubbed circled over her knuckles with his thumb. She smiled and turned to face him. He smiles back at her.**

"I didn't know you were awake. You should be asleep." Jace said kissing her cheek.

"I know but I don't want to sleep. I can't sleep I'm to happy." Clary replied and moved over in the bed and patted next to her on the empty place on the bed. Jace smiled and lay on the bed next to her.  
"I love you."

"I love you too Jace."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a daughter and loving me and for letting me be Nathan's dad. For an awesome life with you."

Clary didn't reply she just kissed him, all her love for him showed in that one kiss. They both pulled away when they herd someone clearing there throat at the door. The both looked up and saw Izzy and Nathan. Clary smiled and opens her arms for Nathan. He ran over and she lifted him on the bed.

"Hey Nathy. How are you?" Clary asked Nathan.

"I'm very happy. I have a new sister. Can I see her?" Nathan asked. Clary nodded and went to stand up but Jace pushed her back down and went to get Ellie for her.

Jace picked up Ellie and handed her to Clary. Clary smiled and showed Nathan his new sister.

"What is her name?" Izzy asked from the bed looking at Clary then at Ellie. "It has to be a cute name because she is a cute baby." Izzy cooed.

"Don't freak Izzy but because you have been such a help to Clary through the pregnancy we decided to call her..." Jace said then looked at Clary.

"...Ellie Izzy Wayland." Clary said looking at Izzy.

**So how will Izzy react to Clary and Jace for naming there daughter after her. Idk you will just have to wait and see. R&R please. Love you bunnies. Bye bye.**

-R


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey bunnies. I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. Family problems. Well I hope you like this chapter. I think you guys liked the last chapter because I got positive reviews. Lets see how Izzy reacts. Happy or Crazy. I think we all know the answer.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything just Nathan and Ellie.**

**-R**

Chapter 13

Clary and Jace were looking at Izzy waiting for her reaction. They knew it was going it was going to be loud. But they didn't care they were glad that they named their baby after Izzy. The name suited Ellie.

"OMG! YOU NAMED HER AFTER ME THAT IS SOOO SWEET. OH THANK YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE THE NAME ELLIE IT SUITS HER. SHE LOOKES LIKE A ELLIE!" Izzy shouted.

"Izzy , Izzy. Calm down. You will wake Ellie-" Jace said but got cut of when Ellie started to cry. "Never mind you already done it."

Jace walked over to Clary and took Ellie out of her hands. He cuddled her to his chest to calm her. Even though as soon as he picked her up she stopped crying. he whispered little things to sooth her. She was asleep in less than 5 minutes.

He placed he in the crib and sat on the bed next to Clary and Nathan. Izzy got her camera out and took a picture of the four of them;

**I'm sorry its like really short. I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment and I cant think straight. Sorry bye.**

-R


End file.
